RELATED!
by ShiningStarlight
Summary: Upon their journey, Inuyasha and gang meet Miyu, Inuyasha's older half sister. Bad news is, she's also Kouga's half sister. How will Inuyasha react to this nightmare?
1. I have a sister?

This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. I would love your advice on it so please review. Thank you so much.

* * *

"I feel a jewel shard Inuyasha!" Kagome announced. "Really, where is it?" Inuyasha asked. "I think, no wait, umm…" Kagome was feeling unsure, it seem like the shards were in different directions. "Come on! What's taking so long?" Inuyasha said impatiently. "Inuyasha, you're so impatient. Kagome has always led us to jewel shards. You need to keep your temper." Shippo said. "Well, who asked you!" Inuyasha yelled putting up his fist. 

"KAGOME!" A voice behind them called. They all looked back seeing a tornado coming right at them. "Hey, isn't that Kouga?" Sango pointed out. "Oh, great!" Inuyasha groaned. "Hello Kagome." Kouga greeted. "What do you want dirt bag." Inuyasha said coldly. "Oh, just here to decide who will have Kagome once and for all." Kouga answered. "Fine by me." Inuyasha answered putting his hand on tetsaiga.

"Now boys, calm down." Kagome suggested as they started fighting. Unfortunately they were fighting a bit too close to Kagome. She stepped back and accidentally fell off the cliff. "Now look what you've down!" Kouga shouted. "What I've done! This is all **your **fault!" Inuyasha shouted back.

The whole group ran to the edge of the cliff, Kagome was holding on a branch. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you!" Inuyasha called. "No you won't, because I'll be the one to save her!" Kouga shouted. While they were arguing on who gets to save Kagome, the branch broke and Kagome screamed as she fell off the cliff.

She shut her eyes but she felt her self stop falling. "What's going on?" She asked. Inuyasha and Kouga were staring. "If you're fighting over a girl, at least make sure the girl's safe." The girl smiled. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at the girl, she looked human but they could tell she was a demon. Her silver hair was down with a few small braids going down until her waist. She had brown eyes and a symbol shaped like star on her forehead. She had fangs a bit longer than Inuyasha's but a bit shorter than Kouga's. The girl was dressed in fur and armor with a sword strapped to her back.

"Just who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Sit boy." Kagome commended and Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "What he means to say is that I am so grateful that you saved me. Can you tell us your name?" Kagome apologized. "My name is Miyu. Do you happen to know a half-demon named Inuyasha?" The girl asked. "That's him right here." Sango said pointing to Inuyasha.

"And what do you want with me?" Inuyasha asked after they went to Kaede's village and settled down in her hut for tea. "Don't talk to your older sister that way. Did you learn any manner at all?" Miyu asked and Kagome spilled all her tea on Kouga. "What do mean by older sister?" Miroku asked. "Just that. I'm Inuyasha's older sister, well half sister to be exact." Miyu answered taking a sip of her tea. "Inuyasha, you didn't tell me you have an older sister." Shippo said. "Well, I didn't know I had one." Inuyasha answered.

"You don't really look all dog demon to me." Shippo pointed out. "Well, that's probably because I'm not all dog demon." She said smiling. "Then you're a half demon?" Sango asked. "No, half wolf demon." She answered looking at Kouga. "I actually have another half brother." She said. "Do you know who he is Miyu?" Kagome asked. "Well, I could say he's sitting right in front of me." She said pointing to Kouga.

Kouga who was laughing at the fact Inuyasha had a sister earlier stared at Miyu in horror. "But doesn't that make Inuyasha and Kouga…" Kagome said looking at them. "Related, I know." Miyu said looking at Inuyasha and Kouga who just fainted at her words. "Brothers? BROTHERS! WAKE UP"

* * *

"That was strange. I just dreamed that I had an older half sister and that I'm related to Kouga." Inuyasha said when he woke up. "Yeah me too." Said Kouga. "That's because you do." Miyu said as-a-matter-of-factly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both screamed. Then Inuyasha ran up a tree and started moaning while Kouga is under the tree running in circles.

"Do they always act this?" Miyu asked Kagome when she came to see the boys. "Not really." She said trying not to laugh at the scene while Sango and Miroku were laughing out of control and Shippo looked like he was about to barf. Miyu looked at them curiously wandering what's so funny.

"Isn't that a jewel shard?" Kagome asked looking at the necklace hanging around her neck. "Yeah, you can have it if you want it." Miyu answered. "Really, Thanks! Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Uh, maybe you should keep it for now." Kagome answered looking at Inuyasha still grumbling in the tree. "I suppose you're right." Miyu answered smiling at Inuyasha.


	2. Meeting Naraku

"Fine, you can travel with us, but don't get in the way!" Inuyasha said to his newly found older half sister. "YAY!" Miyu shouted happily.

"Now, we are hunting down a demon named Naraku. He's very dangerous and devious, so if you ever meet him alone, be very careful." Kagome advised. "He's capable of killing everything around him." Sango added. "And he could change his form and disguise as anyone or anything." Miroku concluded. "Are you listening to us at all?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh, of course I'm listening. What were we talking about again?" Miyu said smiling.

Inuyasha wanted to explode and yell his head off with Miyu but before he could he felt Sesshomaru's presence near by. He slapped his hand on his forehead, this is exactly what he needs, two older half siblings in one day. "You know who Sesshomaru is right?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course, and here he comes right now." Miyu answered pointing to her left and still smiling.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Sesshomaru was standing there with his usual I-am-so-cool-and-sexy stance. "Miyu?" Sesshomaru said looking at the girl looking slightly surprised for a second. "HELLO BROTHER SESSHY!" Miyu called waving her arm like a four year old. "Brother…" Inuyasha gasped. "Sesshy?" Kagome finished. Then they all fell down laughing on the ground.

"Didn't we discuss about not using that name in public?" Sesshomaru said trying to keep his temper. "How dare you call my lord Sesshy!" Jaken called from behind Sesshomaru. "Jaken, you use that name again and I'll kill you." The demon lord said glaring at Jaken. "Yes, my lord." Jaken said praying that he will still have is head tomorrow morning. During all this, the Inuyasha gang was still laughing their heads off on the ground.

"Oh, Sesshy, that's just too funny!" Laughed Inuyasha trying to breath. "This is all your fault human, who are you anyways?" Jaken blurted out. Before he could take it back, Miyu's sword was already pressed against is neck. "For your information, I'm your lord's half sister, and I am not a human. Now unless you want your head cut off, I'd suggest you apologize." She smiled threateningly. "So sorry! So sorry! You can call my lord Sesshy any time you want!" Jaken apologized panicking. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that." Sesshomaru shot Jaken a death glare. Jaken who feels like he's trapped between two death machines finally had enough and fainted.

"I smell Naraku." Inuyasha froze suddenly and everyone stopped laughing. Of course Inuyasha was right and Naraku showed up a few minutes later with Kagura and Kanna (By the way, this is the real Naraku, not a demon puppet.) Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga; Kagome went to hide behind a tree, tripping over Jaken while at it. Sango and Miroku stood ready to fight; Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin while still in that I-am-so-cool-and-sexy stance.

"You must be the famous, oh what the name again, Karaku! I'm right aren't I?" Miyu said with a big smile, Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if she could have any other facial expression except for that. "No, it's Naraku. Who is that girl anyways?" Naraku asked Inuyasha. "Don't worry about her, she's nobody." Inuyasha answered. "Now, are you sure you don't want to change that answer?" Miyu threatened putting her hand around her younger brother's throat giving it a light squeeze. "I mean, she my older half sister Miyu, she's a full demon and a very kind and generous sister!" The half demon corrected quickly. "That's better."

"So, you never mentioned who that girl is there." Miyu said to Inuyasha after putting him down. "That's Kanna, don't let her looks fool you. She's very dangerous…" "SHE"S SO CUTE!" Miyu shouted before Inuyasha could finish. "And that's Kagura, she's a wind…" "Wow! She's really pretty!" Miyu continued not listening to one word Inuyasha said. "Pretty, me… Oh my god! I've never been complimented before! Pretty… Pretty… Wow…" Kagura continued to mumble for a few hours after wards.

"So, mister Karaku, I have a few questions for you. Are you a girl? Why do you put on make up? What gave you the idea of being evil? How does it feel to have incarnations? Why do you wear a baboon skin? Isn't hot in there? Where did you get it and why…" Miyu continued to asked questions nonstop for 10 minutes. "I don't know what to say." Said Naraku stunned. "I've been through some pretty weird situations before but this has got to be the most embarrassing."

"I'd hate to interrupt but aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Miroku asked. "There's no way I can fight now. I'm going to retreat." Naraku said seriously. "What! Why?" Inuyasha asked. "WELL, ISN'T IT Obvious! mY EVIL THEME SONG HAS BEEN RUINED BY ALL THE QUESTIONS! i'M OUT OF HERE!" naraku yelled and flew off angrily with a normal Kanna and a flustered Kagura following him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Miyu asked Kagome. "No, don't worry about it." Kagome assured her. "Is he going to be ok?" Miyu asked looking at Inuyasha who was sulking because he didn't get a chance to fight Naraku. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that."

* * *

Well, this is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please review, thank you. 


	3. Kouga and Ayame

Just to answer the question how is Miyu related to both Inuyasha and Kouga. Well Kouga's mother, who ever that that is, got together with Inuyasha's father (after he had Sesshomaru) and had Miyu. Then they broke up and Kouga's mother had Kouga and Inuyasha's father had Inuyasha. Therefore making Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miyu half siblings. By the way, I made up the whole story, I don't know if Inuyasha has a sister. I hope you like this chapter and please review.

* * *

"WERE YOU CRAZY? NARAKU COULD HAVE INSTANTLY KILLED YOU!" Inuyasha shouted. "I do what I want, in case you forgot I'm the older sister here." Miyu said starting to get annoyed. Inuyasha hadn't stop yelling ever since Naraku left and that was in the morning, it's already in the afternoon. She didn't know what was so dangerous about this Naraku; he's not even a full demon.

"Well, you sure don't act older." Inuyasha pointed out. "Care to reconsider that." Miyu said sending him a death glare. The half demon gulped and decided to drop the conversation. "I thought so." She smiled; Inuyasha was so easy to scare, well you can't really blame him. After all, he is the **little** brother.

"I wonder what happened to Kouga; usually he'd still be following you Kagome." Sango pointed out. "Probably still running around the tree, everyone knows that wolfs are stupid." Inuyasha commented but soon wished that he hadn't. "Well Inuyasha, seems like you have forgotten that I'm also half wolf demon." Miyu reminded him punching him on the head leaving a huge bump. "And about Kouga, I don't think he's still running around the tree." She said to Sango. "Why do you say that?" Miroku said moving closer to the female demon, a bit too close. "Well, for one thing, if Inuyasha had been paying attention he would have smelt Kouga coming closer long ago." Miyu said moving away from the monk. "Isn't that right Kagome?"

Everyone turned to Kagome who had been unusually quiet for some time. "Well, I did sense his jewel shards, but it didn't seem like it was coming towards us. I mean it was and then it moved a little farther then it came towards us again." The priestess confessed. "Hey look there he is. Who's that behind him?" Miyu pointed behind them where Kouga was coming their way with a girl chasing him.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Kouga said relieved hiding behind Miyu. "Who's that Kouga, another girlfriend!" Said the young wolf demon that was chasing after Kouga. "Look Ayame, I can't marry you because I already in love with Kagome!" Kouga explained for the hundreds time. "No! You promise to marry me and that's exact what you're going to do!" Ayame argued back.

"Anyone going to fill me in here?" Miyu asked wondering who the girl was and why she wanted Kouga to marry her. "That's Kouga's supposed fiancé, she says that Kouga promised to marry her but Kouga doesn't seem to remember saying it." Shippo filled her in while licking on the candy Kagome gave him. "I am Kouga's fiancé and he will marry me!" Ayame shouted.

"If you already have a fiancé then why are you chasing after Kagome?" Miyu asked Kouga who's still hiding behind her. "I mean your efforts are clearly wasted since Kagome is already in love with little Inuyasha here." She said patting Inuyasha on the head like a puppy. Kagome's face became a tomato when at Miyu's words. "I'm not in love with Kagome! She's simply my jewel finder!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sit boy." Kagome commended. "Sure you're not." Miyu said in a sarcastic tone as Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"How **do** you do that Kagome?" Miyu asked this was the second time she saw Kagome say the word and Inuyasha fell on his face. "Well, it's that necklace around him. When I say sit boy (Inuyasha fell again) he falls just like that. It's a really good way to control his temper." Kagome said happily while Inuyasha stared at her like she was a witch. "Oh, does it only work when you say it?" Miyu asked. "Well, I don't really know." Kagome answered, she sometimes wondered about that too. "Let's try it!" Miyu said cheerfully like it was the happiest news of the year. "NOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha pleaded putting his hand over Miyu's mouth to prevent her from saying anything; he had enough "sit boys" for a lifetime.

"Um, to bring us back to the subject. Kouga you are an insensible, stupid, ignorant and two timing jerk!" Ayame shouted reminding everyone what they were talking about before getting sidetracked. "Well, as I was saying Kouga. You should have one girlfriend at a time, its not nice having two at the same time." Miyu said pushing Inuyasha's hand out of the way. "At least don't let them meet each other." Miroku advised. "Uhh, I think I'll keep to my self from now on." He quickly added when he saw Sango glaring at him. "Good idea you perverted monk."

Turning their attention back on Kouga. "What?" Kouga asked suddenly realizing that everyone was looking at him. "This is the part you say 'I'm sorry Ayame, I won't do it again'." Miyu reminded him. "What for, I didn't do anything!" Kouga argued. "Besides, I'm in love Kagome." He muttered. "That's it! We're leaving." Ayame yelled out suddenly. "What do you mean 'we', I got something else to do." Kouga said looking at Miyu and Inuyasha's gang for help, but they all just looked away and started whistling. "Well, now you don't." Ayame said pulling on Kouga's ear and left dragging the wolf demon behind her. "Ow, ow! That hurts!" Kouga exclaimed. "That's what I'm trying do." Ayame said in a why-should-I-care voice.

"Well, I guess that's that." Miyu said cheerfully as the young couple left (if you could call them a couple). "That must be a record time of getting rid of Kouga." Miroku said impressed. The young female demon just smiled and waved bye-bye to Kouga. "Good luck, little brother!" She called after him.


	4. Miroku does it again

Inuyasha didn't exactly like his older half sister. Sure she's pretty and her heart is in the right place, but she was way too cheerful. "Why are looking at me like that?" Miyu's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Huh, no reason." He answered quickly. "No, not you. You're my brother so I don't really care. But that monk has been staring at me." She said pointing to Miroku. He should have known, the perverted monk was hitting on another girl (even though Miyu's not really human).

"Miroku, you do know that you're hitting on a demon right?" Shippo whispered into the monk's ears. "I know, speaking of which." He moved closer to Miyu. "Will you bare my child?"

"What?"

"Will you bare…"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then will you…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Why…"

"No."

"Please…"

"I said no already." Miyu's eyes narrowed and slightly changed colors (we all know what that means).

"…" Miroku wanted to say something but the look in Miyu's eyes turned his blood cold.

During this time Kagome looked at this situation amused, this could be a good possibility to get Sango and Miroku together. "When will that monk ever learn?" Shippo sighed, "Probably never, pervert." Sango agreed.

Over the next few days Miroku acted more perverted than ever. He has followed the girls to hot springs (you can imagine the results), wrote stupid love poems (ex: Roses are red, violets are blue. You have a great body, will you bare my child) and asked Kaede for love advise.

The girls on the other hand were freaking out. Kagome has bought all the pervert protections she could carry. Sango carried at least 10 weapons with her 24/7 and Miyu would swing her sword at anything that moved, literally. It was very surprising that Miroku was still alive after one week.

"You come anywhere near me and you're dead!" Miyu threatened and everyone knew that she would kill someone. "Oh come on ladies." Said Miroku taking one step. "What's with him, he's acting more perverted than usual."' Shippo asked Inuyasha, they were both watching from the sidelines. "Probably cause there are just as many girls now, like I care as long as he doesn't touch Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"DIE!" Miyu shouted holding Miroku's throat against a tree. "Have I mentioned that you look extremely beautiful when you're angry?" Miroku said. "I DON'T CARE!" The demon yelled back with her eyes glowing red. "Oh, no." Inuyasha said getting up from his seat. As much as he didn't like the perverted monk, he didn't want him dead either. "Miyu, calm down." Kagome called from behind her. Miyu shot Miroku a disgusted look and threw him on the ground.

"How could be so blind monk? I don't like you and she does!" She said pointing to Sango. "What, what are you talking about?" Sango said blushing. Miroku seized the moment while Miyu was distracted and … (I don't know the exact way to say it but you should know).

"THAT'S IT!" Miyu shouted and threw Miroku a mile far. "That should teach him." Kagome said patting the demon on the shoulder. "Good job, couldn't have done it better my self." Sango praised. "Thank you." Miyu said enjoying her results.

* * *

"Ow, that hurts!" Miroku yelled. "Well, ye wouldn't be hurt if ye act more normal around the girls." Kaede consulted. "When is he going to be well enough to travel?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Well, Miroku should be well enough in a week." Kaede said while leaving the hut.

"Did you have to throw him that hard?" Inuyasha complained to Miyu. "Hey, he deserved it big time." Miyu said not taking one look at the half-demon and the girls nodded. "The way he's been acting lately could make Naraku run away." Shippo said. "Fine, he has one week and we are leaving right after that." Inuyasha gave in; he wasn't in the mood to argue for once in his life. "That's a good little brother." Miyu said satisfied.


	5. Rage what?

"Ow, ow, ow…" Miroku groaned every time he took a step. "Well you shut up already!" Inuyasha said getting annoyed. "Go easy on him Inuyasha; it is good enough that he is traveling already." Shippo said feeling sorry for Miroku. "By the way, I've been wondering, what did happen to you Miroku?" Miyu asked in a curious voice. "What are you talking about Miyu; you were the one who did that because he was acting like a pervert." Sango said confused. "I did?" Miyu asked. "Are you just acting innocent or something?" Inuyasha said in a more accusing tone than asking. "No body asked you so shut up." Miyu said in a surprisingly sharp voice that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. The half demon was about to say something back when he realized that his half sister's eyes were burning bright red and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Uh… Miyu, are you alright?" Kagome asked nervously. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" Miyu asked suddenly sounding like her old self. That only made everyone more confused but they didn't have time to investigate it because at that exact moment Naraku decided to show up in a very dramatic way.

"Cough, Kagura you used too much smoke powder, cough." Kana complained in her usual tone. "Blow the stupid smoke away already!" Naraku commended. "Is that how you ask a beautiful lady?" Kagura said while putting powder on her face. "Damn you Naraku, making me come with you, I haven't even finished putting on make up yet." Naraku laughed. "That's because I'm extremely evil. Now excuse me while I do my evil laugh, MUWHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone one stared except for Miyu who waved at Naraku happily. "Hello Mrs. Naraku!" She called. "Mrs. Naraku…" Kagome repeated. "Is it Miss Naraku?" Miyu asked. "I'm a guy." Naraku growled. "You are? But you look like a girl." Miyu said confused.

"Just say the plan Kagura." Naraku said slapping himself on the head. "Fine, just let me finish putting on lipstick first." Kagura said while looking her self in Kana's mirror. "Kagura…" Naraku said in a dangerous tone. "Of fine, you're so annoying." Kagura complained and took out a long piece of paper. "He-hem," She coughed. "Ask Sesshomaru where he got his make up, absorb more demons, buy more lipstick, steal Kagura's eye shadow…" Kagura read down the list. "He means the other list Kagura." Kana said. "Oh, well, I don't know the other plan." Kagura confessed.

While all this was happening, Inuyasha and Miyu was having a intense argument of their own, with Miyu's eyes getting more red with every sentence. It all started with Inuyasha telling her to stay back and then Miyu started pressing the fact that he shouldn't order her around like that.

"Why do you keep talking to me like I'm some weak human little girl! No offence Kagome."

"Because you act like one!"

"I SO DON'T!"

"Why can't you act more like a girl and let me do my job!"

"At what, being a jerk! And if you haven't noticed I don't need protection!"

"Sure you don't…"

"I've survived on my own for way longer than you!"

"Uh-huh, what ever you say."

"Fine, I guess I'll just go stay with Naraku for a while." Miyu said and started marching towards Naraku.

"I… huh… what?" Inuyasha babbled.

"You heard me, bye." Miyu said and marched away.

"Looks like the plan has succeeded." Kana said. "Huh, what." Kagura and Naraku said at the same time. "The plan succeeded." Kana said again pointing to Miyu who was now standing beside her. "But I didn't get to do anything evil." Naraku said. "And I didn't even finish putting on my make up." Kagura complained. "Good bye, Inuyasha." Kana said and they disappeared. The last thing Inuyasha heard before they left was Naraku hollering "That's my line!"

"Now look what you've done!" Kagome shouted. "It's not like it's my fault, she went with them on her own!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Who went with whom?" A cold voice asked. Inuyasha turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was standing right behind him. "Miyu left with Naraku because Inuyasha was being such a jerk." Kagome answered. "Kagome, why did you tell him that!" Inuyasha shouted. "Because that's what happened." Kagome answered simply.

"Am I to understand that you, Inuyasha, let our half sister go with Naraku?" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Yeah…" Inuyasha mumbled. "And that you did nothing to stop her?" He continued. "I asked her to wait!" Inuyasha said. "You block head, do you know what this means?" Sesshomaru asked. "That she won't be able to call you Brother Sesshy any more?" Inuyasha suggested. "No, that we might now settle our score with Naraku." Sesshomaru answered. "Aren't you going a little far, what are the chances that Naraku will leave us alone?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "No, that was not what I meant." Sesshomaru said. "Then what?" Inuyasha asked. "That there's a chance that Miyu will destroy Naraku." Sesshomaru said. "Aren't you going a little over board?" This time it was Miroku to say it. "No, Miyu has an uncontrollable case of Rage Blackout." Sesshomaru said.


	6. Expansive Chinese what?

Sorry for the no update for so long, it's been really busy for me and the writer's block refused to go away. So there's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Rage what?" Inuyasha asked. It's not the half demon's fault that he never heard of such a thing, who could blame him for getting hit on the head so many times? 

"Rage black out, it's a psychological case when if the person's anger get overboard. The person will become extremely violent and usually when they calm down, they won't remember anything that happened." Miroku explained and everyone was very impressed (except for Sesshomaru who was now in his I-Knew-That-Already stance) until they saw the book on psychology book open in his hand. Then he got punched by everyone, except for Sesshomaru again who now has an I-Don't-Want-To-Get-My-Hands-Dirty-By-Hitting-This-Idiot look in his eyes.

"Okay, and how is that going to kill Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Jaken, explain it to them."

"Yes me lord!" Jaken cleared his throat. "Around 70 years ago…"

"Hold on, I thought Jaken didn't know who Miyu was?" Kagome asked recalling the last time they met.

"He just doesn't remember very well. Now continue Jaken."

Jaken cleared his throat again; "Around 70 years ago, Miyu and Lord Sesshomaru met each other by pure chance and some **unknown** demon (uh-huh, sure, 90 chance that it was you, Inuyasha thought) made her really angry. She totally flipped and pushed this unknown demon off the cliff and then threw a huge boulder on top of him. His lord didn't even try to stop her, even though this unknown demon was so devoted to him! Oh, why didn't you stop her Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken bursted out crying and Sesshomaru knocked him out with out hesitating.

Everyone was silent until…

"Everyone's so quiet, Sesshy-nii-chan too, I'm bored!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Inuyasha shouted as his half sister just appeared out of thin air.

"A few minutes ago, why?" Miyu asked innocently.

"What happened to Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Ask him yourself, I don't remember much of it only that the castle is in total ruins now!" Miyu said with her best Good-Little-Girl smile and pointing to Naraku who just arrived with Kanna and Kagura. Everyone looked towards them waiting for an explanation.

"Please, just take her back! She totally trashed my castle and ruined my Chinese doll collection!" Naraku begged Inuyasha on his knees.

"Your what?" Inuyasha said not believing his ears.

"Uh…" Naraku suddenly realized what he said, "Did I say Chinese doll collection, I mean expansive… Chinese… dishes?"

"Why would you have expansive Chinese dishes?" Kagome blurted out.

"Whatever! Just take her back! PLEASE!"

"I'll miss you telling me how pretty I am." Kagura said sincerely while holding Miyu's hand. "Right Kanna?"

"You smile too much." Kanna said quietly, though she was probably not heard since Inuyasha and Naraku have started arguing.

"JUST TAKE HER, She's **your** half sister!"

"YOU CAN KEEP HER, SHE'S SO FREAKIN ANNOYING!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. Then suddenly he felt this chilled down his spine and a pair of red eyes was glowing behind him.

_Uh oh…_ He thought.


	7. Quality Time Between Siblings

OK, I'm back! Now to get back to the story before I start blabbing, oh, just one thing, please review!

* * *

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that, really!" Inuyasha practically begged but he was just making the situation much worse. "Look, really, blame him!" He pointed to Naraku, "please?" He added but Naraku wasn't there anymore.

"We'll meet again Inuyasha!" Naraku called as he and his gang was running away at top speed.

"WAIT, COME BACK!" Inuyasha called but Naraku was already gone. "Great, now what am I OH MY GOD!" He suddenly shouted since little Miyu was already in her demon from growling at him. "Well, at least she's smaller then Sesshomaru." He said to himself but that was a mistake. For as soon as those words were said the demon in front of Inuyasha suddenly doubled in size. _Great…_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well little brother, I think I'll leave now." Sesshomaru said and started walking away.

"Wait a minute! She's your sister too, you do something!" Inuyasha called after him. Sesshomaru froze for a second and then started walking away even faster and was out of sight before Inuyasha could to anything. "Why do I have to everything, at least I have my friends to back me up." Inuyasha turned around that the gang was no longer there.

"We're just going to watch from here and cheer you on Inuyasha!" Kagome called from a cliff at least 2 miles away.

"TRAITORS!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

By the time Kagome and the gang got back to where Inuyasha was the whole entire area of forest was wiped clean and smoking. "My, she is one destructive demon." Miroku commented.

"Where are Inuyasha and Miyu anyways?" Sango asked looking around since they were nowhere in sight.

"Let's just go back to Kaede's place, I'm sure they're just spending some quality time together as siblings." Miroku said calmly and everyone shivered at the thought of that, but nobody was stupid enough to go look for the two so they did go back to the village.

* * *

While 2 miles away Miyu was calmly sipping tea while using Inuyasha as a cushion. "Is it so nice that we get to spend some nice quiet time just to relax little brother?" She asked cheerfully.

"No…" Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I mean, of course dear sister!" Inuyasha said frantically.

"That's good!" Miyu said with a big smile and continued to sip her tea.

_I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE GUYS AS SOON AS I GET A CHANCE!_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

While in Kaede's hut everybody sneezed but totally ignored it as they tried to imagine what poor Inuyasha might be going through right now. 


	8. A Girlfriend for Sesshieniichan

Yo people, I am so so so sooooooooo sorry! Between writer's block, computer crashing, vacation, my mother totally freaking out about high school and a ton of other stuff, I haven't had any time to write at all. I swear writer's block is completely evil! Anyways thank my fellow Inuyasha story writer and good friend Sesshomaru-Rocks for getting my ideas flowing again. Plz review!

So, after the transforming and almost killing Inuyasha incident, Miyu managed continue staying with the group without any huge out breaks of anger for two month so far. Although there has been many smaller incidents not including the Rage Blackout but just Miyu's mischievousness. One of those incidents was Inuyasha waking up with neon pink hair.

* * *

Flash back…

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!"_

"_Don't you just love it? It looks soooooooooooo cute!"_

"_WHY YOU…"_

"_Do you not… sniff… like it?" (Dark aura glowing)_

"_No, uh, I love it! Pink's my favorite color!"_

"_Let's try green tomorrow!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Kagome, I think Inu-chan fainted." _

* * *

Now today, everyone knew something was up when Miyu walked into the hut with a huge smile on her face after going missing for five hours straight.

"Everyone, I have a very good announcement!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh no, I knew this was coming! I'm out of here!" Inuyasha muttered to himself and tried to get out of the room, but a quick dark glare from Miyu who was still standing by the door quickly destroyed that option.

"Now, for my announcement!" She started again once Inuyasha sat down against his will. "I'm going to find Sesshie-niichan a girl friend!"

"Uh, and have you informed Sesshomaru of your… plan?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I was just about to." Miyu said in her ever happy voice and everybody sighed in relief in their minds, at least there was still a slim chance that Miyu wouldn't carry out her weird plan. "So what do you think Sesshie-niichan?" She shouted through the window.

"WHAT! Sesshomaru's out side!" Inuyasha shouted before anyone can stop him.

"Yeah, where did you think I was all morning?" But she was not able to hear Inuyasha's rely since the half demon ran out of the hut and everyone followed after him leaving Miyu alone in the hut. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"As you can see, I'm here because of my little sister." Sesshomaru answered calmly. "Of course, I doubt you will want to go against her. I have seen the results of her last little rampage."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted and started running towards Sesshomaru, but never made it do to Miyu's interference of hitting him hard on the head.

"OW! What did you do that for!" He asked holding his head where a huge bump had formed.

"You're supposed to show respect towards your older siblings." She said like sounding like a teacher, "besides, we don't have time to fight. We have to find Sesshie-niichan a girl friend, remember?" With that everyone looked towards Sesshomaru's direction for an answer.

"Miyu, what's this about a girlfriend?" He asked calmly once again. (Is it me or is he always calm?)

"Do you not like the idea?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really want a girlfriend right now. You do realize that right?" He asked and everyone gasped and ran for shelter.

"OK!" Miyu said happily as if nothing had happened. "Let's find Inu-chan a girlfriend instead!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time but Miyu had already hopped off handing everyone she sees with a picture of Inuyasha complete with a personal ad.

"Wait Miyu, come back, hey, wait!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted chasing after her.

"So, why doesn't she go berserk on you?" Miroku asked.

"Like she said, respect for older siblings. Besides, I think she just likes torturing that half-breed." Sesshomaru answered enjoying the show. "


	9. Pictures

OMG, can't believe it's already been 3 months! Sorry people, don't worry, I have not abandoned the story. I just haven't been in a writing mood lately, sorry. Anyways I am hoping that I'll update more often now that it's almost summer. On with the story!

* * *

Inuyasha was now officially pissed. He had put up with the pink hair, the green hair, being called Inu-chan, and the personal ad that Miyu put up, but this was something he was not going to go with. 

"Come on Inu-chan! It'll be fun!" Miyu begged her little brother.

"You **can't **be serious! I am **not **going to wear that!" Inuyasha shouted point at the cute dress Miyu was currently holding. Apparently Kagome brought it from her world and had no objection when Miyu wanted to dress Inuyasha in it.

"Why not?" Miyu asked completely confused. "Miroku and Sango thought it was a good idea." She looked at Miroku and Sango for support that they were all too willingly to give.

"Yes, Inuyasha, both Sango and I think that it would be a great idea for you to, uh, have a change of outfit." Miroku said while Sango tried hard not to giggle. Inuyasha glared at them.

"Well, I said no and that final." Inuyasha said and walked off. Miyu pouted and chased after him. Both of them went into the forest and a few minutes later a loud explosion was heard and then they heard a dreadful scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha glared as everyone laughed. Yes, Miyu has somehow forced him into a dress complete with a bow. "SHUT UP!" He shouted but everyone ignored him.

"OH INUYASHA! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Everyone turned around and saw Jakotsu standing behind him with stars in his eyes.

"You think so too? See, I told you this was a good idea Inu-chan!" Miyu squeled in delight.

"Inu-chan? THAT'S SUCH A CUTE NAME! I'M GOING TO SAY THAT FROM NOW ON TOO!" Jakotsu shouted happily. Then he and Miyu started picturing Inuyasha in all sorts of cute dresses.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

After that Jakotsu and Miyu became fast friends, started a Inuyasha Cuteness club and sent pictures of Inuyasha in dresses to everyone they could think of.

* * *

In Naraku's castle… 

"Naraku-sama, there is a letter for you." Kagura shouted.

"Bring it here." Naraku said in his usual evil voice.

"No, you come and get it. You can't make a beautiful lady like me you slave! Oh, fate, why have you made such a beautiful being such as myself his slave! I'm too beautiful for this..." While she was acting out a dramatic scene, Kanna came and took the letter and gave it to Naraku.

"Maybe it's my letter to tell me that I have won the contest for the extremely rare doll!" Naraku said happily when he saw the heart on the letter. His jaw dropped all the way to the floor when he saw pictures of Inuyasha. "THE DOLL IS EVEN MORE CUTE THAN I COULD HAVE HOPED FOR! I AM IN PARADISE! I shall celebrate by sing the fun song (yes, the fun song from Spongebob)! Sing with me Kanna!"

F is for …

While all this was happening there was sad music coming from Kagura's room as she sobbed over dramatically.

* * *

The place where Sesshomaru's party is currently resting… 

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! There is a letter for you!" Jaken shouted as he handed Sesshomaru the letter looking proud.

"My lord, what is it?" He asked as Sesshomaru stared blankly at the pictures. When he did say anything Jaken leaned over to take a look. "Oh my gosh my lord! This is going to ruin every single dog demon's name!"

"Wooooo, the pictures are soooooo cute Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shrieked with hearts as eyes.

"You can keep them, and Jaken, from now on we are going to deny that I am related to that idiot." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes my lord! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NOLONGER THE HALF BROTHER OF INUYASHA WHO IS DRESSING UP AS A GIRL!" Jaken said loudly and unfortunately for him every single demon within a mile radius heard him. And all around them they could hear the near by demons whispering.

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru's brother is a cross dresser!"

"Hurry, spread the news!"

"Yes, spread the new!"

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru who was now giving him his I-am-pissed-off-right-now-and-you'd-be-smart-to-run-away-right-now look. "Uh, my lord? It was an accident, honest. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

* * *

Kaede's village… 

"Lady Kaede! You have a letter!" A villager announced as he handed the old lady the letter.

"Thank you." She said politely and opened the letter. "Oh my! This is… this is… oh…" And she fainted.

"LADY KAEDE! LADY KAEDE!"

* * *

Where Kikyo is… 

"I wonder how someone managed to send me a letter?" She wonder outloud and slowly opened the letter and her eyes widened. "Good thing I dumped him."

* * *

The underworld… 

"Wooo, we got a letter!" Inu no Taisho said happily and opened the letter with Izayoi watching.

"Oh no! Our son has turned into a cross-dresser!" Izayoi cried and fainted.

"Sweet heart! Honey bunny! Wake up!" Inu no Taisho shouted.

"See, I told you having a kid with a human was bad." Ryukossei smirked.

"Shut up! Your son takes nude pictures of himself!"

"Well, your other son even looks like a girl!"

"Well, **your** other son is in love with a non-living object!"

"Well, **your **other other son…"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Shouted Izayoi and Ryukossei's wife.

"Yes honey…"

* * *

Back with Inuyasha's group…

"See, didn't I tell you this was a good idea?" Miyu said smiling her biggest smile. "Now you're so popular!"

"Shut up…" Inuyasha sobbed while drawing circles in a corner.


End file.
